Christian's Memory
by AnnaJessieDiaz
Summary: Sequel to Christian's Diary. After six years of thinking he's dead, Ana finally knows that Christian is alive. The only problem is he doesn't remember the past. How can his memory come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I am going to restart writing this story. I wasn't satisfied the first time so I am going to fix this but it will have the same storyline.**

**CHAPTER 1: HOW SHE SAW HIM AGAIN**

**APOV**

Is it possible to love someone even though they're gone? I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I really need to take a rest. I am going to North Carolina tomorrow and it will be unsafe for me if I travel with unstable health. I tossed and turned around. I really want to fall asleep. Then I sat down and sighed deeply. I know what can make me fall asleep.

Reaching out to my drawer, my body stretched as I grabbed the diary. Six years had passed since he went gone but I am still starting to accept things. I can't sleep without reading a page of the diary. Just like before my eyes read his words silently.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we have a field trip for our science class. We went to Washington DC to learn about herbal plants and I was bored. I learned about all of that because my brother is so interested with that. I never thought this trip will change my life Ever since we moved here, I always watched her from afar. Her blue eyes captivated my soul but I was too weak to talk to her. She didn't know the scientific name of catnip and that was the perfect time to introduce myself to her. Oh, Ana._

_She is often called 'Whore's Daughter' and it hurts me. She's just a normal fifteen year old girl. She's this chaste girl who offered pure actions. Why are people doing this to her? They call her that because her mother jumped from one guy to another but haven't they ever thought that Ana is hurting too? They may call her that but she'll always be the pure one for me._

_The next thing that happened is she sat down the bus beside me. I can't deny I got so happy with that. I even fell deeper as I knew who really is. She liked a lot of things that I did and there's nothing 'Whore's Daughter' about that. Just between you and I, Diary, I faked my sleep just so my head can rest on her shoulder. Smart move, right?_

_Christian Grey_

I let a tear fall and smiled at the same time. I held the diary close to my heart_. Christian, why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me?_ _I_ _love you, Christian._ With those thoughts on my head, I fell asleep with him starring in my dreams.

The next day, my mother was so emotional. We got closer for the past six years and it just saddens her that I am assigned to another area. If you ask me, I cannot get happier. I'll be in North Carolina and it means I will be closer to Christian's soul. His plane crashed there and maybe his soul is just roaming around that state.

"I will miss you so much, Baby." Carla pulled me in for an embrace and I kissed both her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Mom. It's not like I am going away forever." I told her and she smiled a little at that.

"Can I get a hug too?" Ray interrupted us and I laughed. I hugged him for a few seconds and when he pulled away, he said, "Your bags are ready, Ana. Please promise me you stay safe." I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Auntie Ana!" I smiled as little voices filled the air. I watched as Christian, Christina and Elle ran towards me. I embraced the three kids and heard the giggles of Kate, Elliott, Ethan and Leila following them on their backs.

"You'll come back, right?" Elle asked.

"Of course, I will."

Christina asked, "Auntie, where will you go?"

"I am going to North Carolina."

"Isn't that where Uncle Christian died?" Little Christian asked me and I heard Kate chastise him tenderly. Still to this day, they think Christian's death is a sensitive subject matter to me. It's true but it's been six years now. I got to move on and have my own life.

"Yes, that's where he died." I told the kids and I can feel the shocked eyes around me. It's really hard to believe how I said it out loud. Then, they all pulled me in for an embrace. Kate and Elliott wished me for a safe flight. Ethan and Leila said they want me to come home early for their wedding.

I bid adieu to them and then I found myself in the car with Dad and Mia. Mia wanted to say goodbye to me personally. No matter how weak I was, she treated me as her rock throughout Christian's death. We became close and it wasn't long before she called me her sister.

The whole ride we talked about her rising career as a fashion designer. Marchesa chose her to be part of the designing team and I couldn't be happier for her. She apologized for Carrick and Grace's absence today. They are so busy. Well, they haven't been the same since their son died but at least things get better.

When we arrived in the airport, we went out of the car and I smiled as I saw someone waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jose.

He smiled and said, "I wanted to say goodbye to you."

"Well, you should be happy for me because you once said North Carolina was the best place to take photos at."

"You enjoy there, okay?"

I almost walked past him but he softly grabbed my wrist and I froze. There was an electric shock between us so I took my wrist away. I feel guilty each time I feel that with Jose. I know that Christian's dead but it still feels wrong.

Jose looked at me in the eye and said, "Be careful there, okay?" Suddenly, he showed me a red scarf and wrapped it loosely around my neck. He said while tucking my hair, "You always forget to wear your scarf so please never ever lose this."

I nodded and said, "Goodbye, Jose."

He kissed my forehead and my heartbeat accelerated.

I hugged Mia, Dad and also Jose before I took my flight.

For six years, Jose became my strength. Whenever I feel like killing myself, he comes up to me and says, "_You think Christian will be happy if_ _you ruin your life_?" He became my savior. Each time I am in trouble, he always appears. He's like my soldier. He fights this war with me. There hasn't been a day that he took me for granted.

How could you not fall for that?

I have these strange feelings for Jose that makes me hate myself when I think of Christian. It will always be Christian. It has always been Christian.

The plane arrived in North Carolina and Jose was right. The place is beautiful. I decided not to take the cab and just enjoy the beautiful aura of the place. I walked along the street watching the trees and the vehicles pass by. I smiled and just felt it.

When I got tired, I stood still and closed my eyes. I breathed the fresh air and smiled. For some reason, I felt Christian Grey. It's like he is just here. That's why I am smiling even more.

I opened my eyes and my smile turned into a gasp.

Christian was across the street. His eyes were closing and he was smiling too. It's like he is doing what I did. Am I finally seeing his ghost? I pinched myself and my eyes formed tears. He was really there. He's just standing across the street with a suit on.

I almost ran to him but a big truck stopped me. After the truck passed by, Christian's ghost disappeared.

I looked down the ground and sat hugging my luggage.

I just saw him.

I saw his soul.

I just stayed there for awhile, not caring if my boss, Matteo Petrova will get mad at me.

**What do you think guys? Is this okay? What are your opinions? Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews. I am so pissed right now because 'The Originals' Season Finale will air and our cable has problems. I am just so . . . ugh! Anyways, back to the story!**

**CHAPTER 2: HOW THEY MET AGAIN**

**APOV**

'Lucky' is the perfect word to describe me. My first day of job yesterday was quite remarkable. I am late and Matteo Petrova wasn't there. They say he is the strict type of boss. He is very serious with Petrova Incorporated and all the charity cases sponsored by it.

His father, Hector is going to celebrate his birthday tonight and all the employees are invited. It will be held at Petrova Resorts. I am not really into parties and the theme is Victorian so it reminds me of the first night I had with Christian. Didn't I tell myself to stop thinking of him?

The other part of me argued and said, "How can you forget him when you saw his ghost just yesterday morning?"

I rolled my eyes and stared myself at the mirror. It reminded me of my fifteen year old self. I really loathed entering Seattle's Fairest Maiden contest but it ended up the best night of my life. My hair was tied beautifully and I am wearing a midnight blue gown right now. Who would've thought I'll have the chance to wear this outfit again?

"Oh My Gosh! Ana, you look so beautiful." My fellow social worker, Martha exclaimed. She is wearing a white dress as she sat down beside me. "Let's add a brighter color for your eyes." She suggested and I nodded. While she was fixing my makeup, she said, "You are so fortunate yesterday. Sir Matt would've stormed off at your tardiness."

"All of you make it seem like he is a monster."

"He loves his company, Ana and let's just say he's a stressed workaholic."

I giggled and said, "Why do you hate him?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I don't hate him. I just don't like him. He doesn't care where he scolds you. Plus, I feel pity for his good looks. We all think he's gay."

"Why'd you think that?"

"Many girls are throwing themselves at him but he doesn't care. Maybe he likes guys but rumors say he has been dreaming about a girl and he is waiting for her but that's bullshit!"

I agreed with that. When we finished, I cannot believe who I'm seeing in the mirror. For the first time in six years, I felt relaxed. I guess this is the value of acceptance. I have to move on from his death and that's the fact. Then, Martha handed me a white mask and I raised my brow at that.

"It's a masquerade themed party?"

"Yes, Ana." We put on our masks and the service limousine came right on time. Matteo Petrova loves his employees. He really spends a lot for us. Also, his father, Hector is a generous man. I really like the way he encourages his son to become a philanthropist. It didn't take long before we arrived in the assigned venue. I know we are late. That's why I blushed a little bit.

The area seemed vintage. I feel like I'm in the 18th Century. There are so many foods and I feel Martha getting so excited. People danced around with their masks on and I gasped the moment golden silver dusts rained. It just seems so magical. I smiled to myself. I am so thankful for the invitation.

Someone cleared his throat on stage causing us to keep quiet. He seemed middle aged but with a lean body. I cannot see his face because of his mask. He spoke, "Thank you so much for attending my birthday party. I am so grateful for your presence. Thank you so much for the support and hardwork for the company. I thank my son, Matteo, COO of the company and the head of Charity Area for planning this. It's a truly wonderful surprise."

We clapped our hands and sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. When we finished, he said, "It's time for the dance."

The song, "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey played.

**I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now.**

**Diamonds, brilliant and Bel Air now.**

Everyone went to their partners and danced gracefully. As usual, I found myself watching in the corner. This reminded me of the time Christian became my escort for the contest six years ago. The way we danced felt so beautiful. There was no other moment like that.

**Hot summer nights, mid July when you and I were forever wild.**

**The crazy days, city lights, the way you played with me like a child.**

My breath hitched as I felt someone wrap his arms around me from behind. I looked and it was a man in a black suit with gold mask. His lips looked so luscious and I know I never encountered him before but his touched seemed familiar. He whispered in my air, "Dance with me"

He didn't let me answer. He practically pulled me to the dance floor.

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

**Will you still love me when I got nothing but an aching soul?**

**I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will**

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same with my waist. I tried to look past the mask but I just can't. I don't know why but the dance seemed so familiar. It reminded me so much about Christian but I don't want to feel about him anymore. Dancing with this guy seemed so natural. I didn't even notice that the song is over.

"May I see your face? I'll show you mine too." His voice sent me chills.

I nodded slowly and took off my mask the same time he did. I dropped my mask as my mouth released a gasp. It's . . . Christian!

"I know I'll meet you. I always had the strong faith." He said and I couldn't make a noise. I just stared intensely at him and my eyes released tears. He looked worried so I reached out to touch his face. "Christian?"

He smiled and kissed my hand. "No, I am Matteo Petrova."

I shook my head and remained shocked.

It was late when we noticed Hector announcing on the microphone, "Let's all welcome Matteo Petrova, my son!"

"Just wait" He smiled at me before coming up to the stage.

The rest of it was a blur. They all jumbled in my mind. All the dresses, silver dust, masks and dances. I just cried as I ran away. Christian is still alive but . . . he is Matteo Petrova now.

Does he even remember me?

**Review please. What do you think? Please leave a review. Thank you!**

**I do not own FSOG Series and 'Young and Beautiful' by Lana Del Rey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys thank you for the massive reviews, follows and favourites. Btw, I just want to share . . . Team Grimmie for The Voice! Anyway, back to the story.**

**CHAPTER 3: HOW HE REFUSED TO BELIEVE**

**APOV**

My body was fidgeting as I waited outside Christian's office. I refuse to call him Matt because I know it's not him. I've never felt so anxious before. My eyes are still swollen from the cries I had last night. I guess that's the reason why it took me six years to accept his death. Deep inside of me, I always knew he is alive. He is the guy I saw when I first came here. He was no ghost, he was real.

Andrea said, "Miss Steele, Sir Matt is more than happy to see you." I just smiled at her as I walked inside his office. Can they please stop calling him Matteo Petrova? For me, he is Christian Grey. He is just Christian Grey.

I entered his office and stayed still. I can't help but gasp again. He is really here. He is just standing in front of me. He survived the plane crash . . . and he has amnesia. He wouldn't act this way if he remembers me. I wanted to say something but I just can't. I was still lost in a familiar place . . . the familiar paradisiacal place where I fall in love again and again for Christian Grey.

His eyes lightened up and he stood up, "Ana, I am so happy to see you here. Gosh, I didn't even think that you'll come see me. After my speech last night, I searched everywhere for you but it appeared you went home."

"Uh . . ."

"I know you are wondering why I know your name. I am your boss, you know." He tried to make me laugh but I am still speechless. I am so shocked that no words entered my vocabulary right now.

He helped me to sit down on the leather couch and I'm quite surprised at the familiar touch. Six years passed and he never left my mind. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, he looked at me the same way he did when we were fifteen. Does he still know me? Does he remember what we had?

"Do you remember me?" I barely whispered.

He smiled and said, "I always knew you, Ana. I always dance with you when I dream. You know, Disney said, 'I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream'." He laughed after that but I couldn't find an emotion right now. I am so surprised and I could stare at his face all day.

When he realized I had no reaction with his joke, he said, "I'm sorry, I am not usually joking like that but . . . this is the first time I ever felt nervous with a girl before." I stared at him intensely and knew exactly that he doesn't remember me at all. If he did, he wouldn't torture me like this.

He took something from the inside of his coat and it was my white mask from last night, "Ana, you ever wondered why I organized that kind of party?" I shook my head and asked, "Why?"

"Well, you and I always meet in my dream. However, it's the same dream. It was a wide place and we are surrounded by people. We wore Victorian outfits and that's why that's the theme of the party. When I saw you last night, I knew it was you. I recognized you even though you are wearing a mask. My heart beat so fast and I knew it was you." He said and I remained like a statue in front of him.

"You dreamed about us dancing before?" I asked robotically.

"Yes" He confirmed and I closed my eyes. My hand gripped my hair and I tried not to cry. Christian is right here in front of me after six years but he knows himself as . . . Matteo Petrova. I hate that. I hate that name to death. Who the hell told him that? Didn't that person realize that there are people who mourned for him? And I thought Elena was the worst.

"What's wrong?" He asked full of concern. He took my hands away from my hair and we both stared at each other. Those gray eyes haunted me for a long time and I'm looking at it right now with a heart full of love.

"Ana, did I do something wrong?"

"That wasn't a dream, Christian."

"Huh? What?"

"You are not Matteo Petrova, okay? That dream was real! That took place six years ago when you and I danced in front of the whole Seattle. When Jose bailed, you volunteered to be my spontaneous escort and it was the best night of our lives! Christian, you and I loved each other for a long time now!" I suddenly burst out and he didn't seem to absorb what I said.

He closed his eyes and said, "Calm down, Ana. Why did you say that?"

"Because it's the truth!"

"Ana, I think you are having a problem right now. Please whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll be here to comfort you."

I stood up and screamed, "Why don't you believe me? It's the truth!"

His eyes widened and he asked, "Who's Christian? Why are you acting this way?"

"Christian is my first love. He's the only one I have ever loved ever since I was fifteen. I loved him even though he appeared dead. Christian is you! You are him! I feel that! I know that!" Tears came down and he stood up and attempted to hold me but I refused.

"Please believe me" I begged.

He shook his head and said, "I know you miss Christian but I am not him."

I shook my head and cried and cried. I took steps backwards each time he reached out. "You won't believe me" I stated before walking out of his office. He ran after me but I am grateful the elevator door closed before he could even come in.

I pressed my head against the wall. How can he forget?

**Thank you for reading guys. I am so happy for the reviews and please keep it coming. Thank you! I love you guys. What do you think of this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews and please keep it coming.**

**CHAPTER 4: HOW SHE CONFRONTED HECTOR**

**APOV**

I didn't care. I just spent two days inside my apartment without doing anything at all. I was absent due to the uneasy feeling I have. Why doesn't he remember? Why doesn't he remember me even just a little bit? Was I not worth to be in his memory? How did he become Matteo Petrova anyway? I hated this. I hate whoever did this.

For six years, I suffered so much. I almost killed myself thinking he is dead. The whole time we mourned, he is fine. The whole time we missed him, someone enjoyed lying to him. How did Christian and I end up like this? Does this mean we are not meant for each other? No, I don't believe that. He is the son of Hector as they say so he is the person I'll talk to.

Without hesitation, I changed into presentable clothes and rode a cab to the office. I don't care if I will cause a scene. I need to find out why the events turned out this way. I braced myself for a war that will rage on. I am a soldier ready to defend my territory and that territory is Christian Grey.

When the cab stopped in front of the huge building, I went inside and took the elevator. The march of my feet matched the way my heart beats. It was fast and full of bravery at the same time. When I reached the door of the CEO, I didn't ask the secretary for permission. I just barged in, causing him to stare at me in surprise.

My eyes also widened unexpectedly. He looks exactly like Christian. He is the older version of Christian. His eyebrows arched downwards as he saw me and he stood up and signalled the secretary that it's okay for me to talk to him.

"What the problem, Miss?" He asked courteously.

I was reminded of main purpose why I'm here. "I will talk directly to you, Sir. I am Anastasia Rose Steele, the girlfriend of Christian Grey who happens to be your son, Matteo Petrova." His jaw dropped and I expected him to yell at me but what he did made me stop thinking.

He looked down and covered his eyes with his hands. Nevertheless, I can still see the tears that are falling down like waterfalls. "This is what I'm afraid of. I've always been scared of this." 

I snorted and said, "So you planned this all along? You really intended to take him away from his family? I never met a selfish person like you before. You are the worst person I ever met!"

"Worst person? Family? I am his family, Anastasia!"

"Yes, you may be his father biologically but were you there when he was healing from a man who abused him when he was four? Were you there to watch him grow up to be this loving man who'll do anything for the people he loves? Were you there when he made sacrifices?"

He cried, "I wasn't there, okay? I wasn't there! That's why I am keeping him. I just lost fifteen years with him and now he's been with me for six years, I can't ever have enough!"

"You are indeed selfish." I folded my arms and stared at him with angry eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever thought about the people who took care of him when he was young? Have you ever acknowledged their sacrifices for his as he grew up? Didn't you ever think that Christian has left loved ones in Washington? Haven't you ever thought about us at all?!"

To that, he didn't answer. It didn't take long before I cried too. I cannot stop the tears. I feel as emotional as him but one thing is for sure; what he did is very unforgivable. We mourned for nothing. We suffered for nothing.

He took a deep breath before telling me his story, "Twenty two years ago, I met Ella. I was already a doctor so I had the time of my life. I went to a strip club and watch her perform. I come there every night just to see her. Then, I had the opportunity to take her for a ride. Our relationship began. I never loved anyone as much as I love her. I took her out from the strip club and we were about to get married . . .

But then, my parents disapproved. They insisted I marry Georgina. She is a doctor like me and happens to be a close friend of mine. I fought for her but when they begun to hurt her, I left her without knowing that she is pregnant with Christian. Four years later, Georgina and I had a daughter. I was happy but I only loved Georgina as a friend. Then, everything changed when I cleaned our room. There was a letter hidden from the bottom drawer and it was from Ella. It stated that she was pregnant with Christian.

Georgina admitted she hid it from me because she knew I'll leave her. I divorced her after that and went straight to Seattle. When I went there, my world fell apart. Christian was nowhere to be seen and Ella was dead."

I was the one speechless after that devastating story. I just cried and cried the same way he did. The story with Ella was so sad but it isn't acceptable to be his reason.

He continued, "Now, Christian is here with me. I changed his name, built a company for him and gave him everything. We started over again."

I wiped off my tears and screamed, "That is not acceptable!"

"For me, it is."

"Fuck you!" 

"I agree with her." I stopped as soon as I heard a cat-like voice behind me. I looked at her and saw Christian's eyes. She is a teenager with blonde hair and gray eyes. She is the most beautiful girl I ever seen. She walked towards us with a hint of betrayal in her eyes.

"Christian has to know this." She said and before Hector can react, she dragged me from his office. We stood right next to each other when we were in the elevator. I stared at her and I can tell that she was still shocked after knowing what Hector said. Then, I realized that she is his daughter with Georgina.

She looked at me and smiled, "Nice to meet you. I am Natalia Petrova."

I was right. I smiled at her and said, "I am Anastasia Steele."

"I am so glad to finally meet you."

"Huh?"

She said, "Do you know how many sketch pad I wasted just to get the perfect drawing of your face? Christian described you but it was too hard for me. After three hundred seventy seven tries, I finally drew your face perfectly!"

I didn't know what to say.

"I am an artist and photographer." She is just like Jose.

I was about to compliment her but my phone rang. The elevator door opened and I said "Excuse me" to Natalia before I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Have a date with me tomorrow. I will be waiting five o'clock in front of the park." Then, the line was off. It was Christian. He spoke so fast and he only does that when he is nervous.

.

.

.

He asked me out nervously. It's like we are fifteen again.

Then, Natalia held my hand and said, "Ana, I will help you make Christian remember. I am so sorry about Dad."

I met a new friend.

**What do you think? Please guys tell me. Please review. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the reviews and yes, this will be the same length as Christian's Diary and thanks for letting me know about your opinions.**

**CHAPTER 5: HOW THEY DATED**

**APOV**

The whole day has been torture for me. I regret my two days of being absent. Alfred, the manager was glaring at me in the entire time. He claimed he'd fire me if I wasn't just great. I have to survive his anger the whole day. One lesson I learned is that never let your career get affected by personal life. If I get sad, I'd end up losing. Strength is what I need to get him back.

The clock said '5:00' and I felt myself smile. I stood up and readied myself to go to the park. He was so nervous to ask me that he ended up not hearing my answer. Well, it will always be a 'yes'. I put lipstick on retied my hair. There, I am totally presentable to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alfred asked as I was about to leave.

"It's five in the afternoon so I got to get going." Christian is waiting for me.

Alfred laughed and said, "Well, cancel what you have in mind. You have loads of paperwork to do." My eyes widened as the piled papers were given to me. I opened my mouth to protest. "No Sir, this is so important. Please I'll just do this tomorrow."

"Miss Steele, you were absent for two days with no permission! You're lucky I'm doing this. You are lucky I won't terminate you. Do you really want to lose your job?" I found myself facing a dead end. I didn't have a choice. I sat down and did the paperwork. I tried to finish it for thirty minutes but it seemed so impossible. He gave me so many works to do. 5:30 pm came and I fidgeted a lot.

The clock reached six then six thirty then six forty five. What's worse is that the rain started pouring down. I tried to escape but Alfred kept looking at me with those deadly glares. Oh God, please let me go to Christian. I couldn't even call to inform because Alfred said, "This is the office hour for you."

I tried to do all the work as quick as I could then a hand pushed the papers away causing all of them to fly in the air. I looked and saw Natalia. She looked pissed and her gray eyes looked like she is going to claw someone. "What the hell are you still doing here? My brother was literally dancing the entire day! I thought you have a date."

"But Alfred . . ." She didn't let me finish my sentence. She walked to Alfred ferociously and Alfred stood up to say, "Miss Natalia, good evening!"

Natalia surprised us when she grabbed the cup of water from his table and spilled it to his shirt. "You are letting her work after office hours? Let's see who gets fired!" He was about to answer but Natalia faced me and said, "Go now, Ana. My brother is waiting for you and my umbrella's right outside of this door."

"Thank you" I whispered before going out of the office. I have her umbrella and ran through the streets. The rain poured hard and that made me wonder if Christian is still waiting for me. The park is near so I just ran as fast I could. I checked on my wrist watch and it is seven o'clock. Gosh, I am an hour and a half late.

I ran and ran as if my life depended on it. Then there I saw him. He was standing in front of the park, right under the rain. He was wearing a black coat and he hugged himself and from this distance, I can say he's shivering. Why didn't he just leave? Why didn't he go inside a building or something?

My feet ran and ran until I reached him. The umbrella covered us both and we stared at each other. He looked . . . satisfied and I looked worried. "Christian? Why did you have to wait here, huh? You could've just left!" He was about to reply but he coughed.

"I am so sorry, Christian. It was Alfred. He threatened to fire me if I hadn't stayed. It tried to get away but he kept watching over me!"

His hand reached out to touch my cheek and I shivered from its coldness. He barely whispered, "You came" My heart sank at his expression. His eyes look like they're going to have tears of joy and he was acting like he hasn't seen me in years. Well, that's true. We really haven't seen each other in years. I just hoped he knew that.

He followed after me as I called a cab. As we went inside, I asked him, "Christian, where is your bodyguard? Don't you have a car? I could've driven instead."

"I just wanted to forget about all of them tonight. Tonight, it's just you and me. And Ana? It's Matteo." I scowled when I heard that name. Damn Hector for doing that to him. He did this to us. Then, I stayed still as Christian's fingers touched my hand. His hand was cold but I still found myself blushing. We held hands and this is the feeling I always missed.

I looked at him and found him looking back at me. I almost cried just to see his face again.

The cab stopped in front of my apartment and I led Christian inside. He was coughing continuously. I told him to sit down on the couch as I turn on the heater. I prepared hot cocoa for him and as I sat down beside him, I noticed he looked so pale. He coughed again and again. He took a drink from the hot cocoa.

"I like this kind of date."

"What?"

"The date I expected was dinner outside and lots of walking along the streets but you Ana . . . you're unpredictable. Everything about you is unpredictable." I didn't understand what he said. He still considers this a date even when I am an hour and a half late?

He continued between coughs, "You let me inside your apartment and it means your letting me get inside your world."

Well, you belonged to my world but you just forgot.

His mug was empty so I put it on the table. I told him, "I'll just get you a blanket and dry clothes and-" I stopped when he fell asleep. His head was on my shoulder and I got goosebumps as I remembered the bus ride we had when we first met. The only difference is that he is really sleeping.

Before I get the blanket and dry clothes, I let myself feel his lips once more. It is still the same sweet lips I kissed when we were young.

**What do you think guys? Thank you for the review! There will be a drama after this. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews and I apologize for the late update. Sorry.**

**CHAPTER 6: HOW HE WENT ANGRY**

**CPOV**

My eyes slowly opened and I immediately felt confused upon looking at the surroundings. I tried to remember what happened last night and then it snapped. I waited under the rain for her and she arrived. I don't know what happened after because I felt sick right then.

I stood up and noticed that my clothes changed. I smiled knowing that she changed it. She saw all of me and I didn't feel any insecurity. I wonder why. Why don't I feel awkward after that? Has she seen me naked before? Because it seemed to feel that way. Then, I realized it's impossible. We just met. There is no way we had an encounter like that before.

My feet moved and I called out, "Ana? Ana?" When she stood before me, wearing a simple white dress, I couldn't help but be wowed by her beauty. Is it possible for Aphrodite to be in front of me right now?

"Good morning, Chris . . . uh . . . Matt." That made me wince. She spoke my name as if it is poison. Who is this Christian by the way? I shook my head and shoved that thought away. I don't want it to ruin my morning.

"Good morning, Miss Steele." I winked before grabbing her hand and kissed it tenderly. She stared at me for a long time before breathing out. I let go of her hand and she smiled a little at me. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I am. I am not sickly, you know."

She smiled apologetically and said, "I am so sorry, I-" I stopped her request for forgiveness by putting my finger over her lip. I can't deny I found the urge to kiss her. Does she feel the same? Can her lips have the desire to be pressed against mine?

Our gazes locked together and I almost kissed her at any moment. I stopped myself because that would be so straightforward of me. I don't want her to think that I am a man who rushes decisions like this.

I put down my finger and smiled, "You changed my clothes last night."

She smiled a little and said, "I did." She really didn't feel awkward. I almost giggled but when I saw her smile, my mouth kept shut. Her smile looked sad and her eyes were like telling me that she missed me. Then, she buttoned the upper part of my shirt and it just felt right. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Why don't you relax for awhile as I make breakfast?"

I nodded and did what she said. Her apartment was small but it's okay with me. I looked around it and was mesmerized by her photos. She really looked so beautiful. Most of it was candid shots and there was a name 'Jose Rodriguez' under it all. I suddenly felt jealousy pang in my heart. Who is Jose? Is he her boyfriend or something?

My day yesterday wasn't that great at all. Natalia made my day bad. She kept on telling me that Dad has been lying to me the entire time. That made me feel bad because I only trust Dad and what the hell is she doing? What's worse is that she told me my name is Christian Grey. What the hell is she trying to do?

Who is Christian Grey anyway? Why does he seem so important to Ana and how is he related to me?

Then as I walked along, my hand accidentally brushed the books, causing it to fall down. Then there was an old notebook on the ground. It caught my attention. Why does Ana keep something like this? I grabbed it from the ground and there was a picture tucked between the pages. I slowly pulled it out and gasped.

It was Ana smiling at the camera with a guy who looked exactly like me! My eyes widened and I looked at the back of it. Ana wrote, "A memory with Christian." I stood there for a moment and time just seemed to freeze. Anger consumed me. I felt really hurt!

"Uhhhmmm . . . let's eat." Ana interrupted me.

I looked back at her and she gasped as she saw me. My grip on the notebook tightened and all I can see was red. "So that's it huh? I look exactly like Christian Grey?"

"Christian, let me explain."

"MATTEO!" I shouted. I don't want to hear the name, Christian anymore. "I am Matteo, okay and nothing you say will make me think that I am the Christian who's missing right now!"

"You are Christian! You are Christian!" She testified with her eyes bearing tears.

"No, Anastasia." I was crying too. "Here I am offering myself to you. Many girls are throwing themselves at me but I didn't let them have me because I am waiting for you! I met you once upon a dream and now you're here with me! It just hurts to know that the whole time I'm being myself with you, you look at me as a different person!"

She cried, "Because you are Christian Grey! You are the love of my life! You are-" Her outburst was interrupted by a gasp. I ripped the picture and she knelt down the ground with a shocked expression. I threw the notebook to the ground.

"Ana, I will never be a replacement to him. Just because I look like him doesn't mean I am him. Please Ana just stay away from me if all you see is him." She didn't respond. She just cried out as she held the ripped photo.

"I am sorry" I whispered before running out of her apartment.

**Thank you so much and please review. Who is Christian to you this chapter? Please tell me what you think. Thank you so much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews and please stay tuned for all the things that will happen to this story. Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 7: HOW HE FELT JEALOUSY**

**CPOV**

I tried to focus. My fingers pressed the keyboard hard and I talked to the clients even though it's not the allotted time. I turned my chair round and round but I still can't feel the guilt. I didn't have to react like that! I am such an asshole! I didn't have to tear that photo. Remembering her crying down the ground made me feel like a total prick.

What's with me and Christian Grey? Why did I look exactly like him? What the hell does this mean to me? How are we related? Is he my long lost twin or something?

I stood up from my chair and walked to my father's office. This is really killing me. Why does Natalia push this topic? Why does Anastasia think that I am him? She must be so crazy in love with him. Whoever that Christian guy is, I envy him. The girl I love is so in love with him and whatever it takes, I will do everything to have her.

As soon as I opened the door to his office, I immediately asked, "Who is Christian Grey?" Dad stopped whatever he was doing and stared at me with a shocked expression. It took him seconds before he could reply.

"Who is that?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. This is pointless. Why did I ever come here? I know he never knows Christian Grey.

I sighed and took the chair in front of him, "It's just that it's been bothering me for awhile. Ana keeps on calling me that name and Natalia insisted that we are the same person" and she also said Dad knows it. Apparently, she is lying. I do love my sister but sometimes I feel she has ADHD.

He sighed and said, "Oh Natalia, when is she going to grow up?"

"Dad, you know what? Christian Grey and I look exactly the same! Do you think it's possible? Do you think what they say is true?" I asked, sounding like a moron.

"Really?" He asked and said, "Matt, they say we have twins walking around this earth. Those twins are someone we are not related to but look exactly like them. You know what? I think Christian is yours." I thought deeply about that. I've seen those through movies and could it be possible to happen in real life?

Dad looked at me with an assuring smile and I know I could trust him. This man will never bring me down. I hugged him before I said, "Thank you, Dad. I really need to go."

She may be in love with Christian but I am sure I can drive those feelings away. She fell in love with that face and I am sure she'll love me too. She will love me for me and not for Christian Grey. I entered the elevator and my heart raced upon my way to her office. I dread myself for hurting her that way. I really shouldn't have done that and I should apologize to her. I really need to apologize to her.

Reaching the door of her office, I sighed and opened the door quietly. She didn't notice me. I almost greeted her but her phone rang and I have no choice but to listen to the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Ana, it's Jose." The voice was manly and it made me want to hurt somebody. Jose Rodriguez? Isn't he the guy who took those photos of Ana? Who is he to her? I thought she's in love with Christian Grey.

"Jose . . . what's wrong?" Jose may sound monotonous but Ana knew there was wrong with him. Now I know that these two may share a connection and I loathe that. The thought of Ana with someone else is killing me. How could I stay calm when jealousy is raging over me?

"Ana . . . I-" Jose sobbed and Ana was pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" She demanded.

"Dad is dead." He answered and Ana immediately said, "Don't worry, Jose. I am going back to Seattle. I will be there for you." They had a long conversation where Ana is crying.

Deciding to leave, I turned away from the door and went to my office. I pulled my hair and growled. Who the hell is that man and why am I reacting this way if she isn't my girlfriend?! What's wrong with me? I got it bad. I hate this feeling. I hate feeling this way.

A few hours later, I just heard from Dad that she filed for a vacation leave. I closed my eyes and told myself, "She is going to end up with Jose." I did all my work and I was surprised when I finished it quickly.

Later that night, I went home to my apartment and realized something. I calmed myself down and thought; maybe Jose is just a dear friend of her. Maybe nothing is going on between the two of them. I closed my eyes and held a hand to my chest. I still haven't apologized to her and now, I am judging her.

I will beg of her forgiveness.

Although it meant going to Seattle.

**Thank you guys. Thank you for the massive reviews. I love you guys and please tell me what you think of this.**

**P.S. I'd like to inform you that I will update again after a week. I am busy with college. Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
